Revolt
by jbCoffee
Summary: This be a MLaaTR Fanfiction. Of course. I felt the need to. Its about Jenny going against her friends, family, and most citzens, but its not completely her fault.. The violence isn't too much in the beginning, but I plan to do a lot of it.


MLaaTR Fan Fiction

Snow fell light upon the ground. Piling up constantly, rabbit tracks of pounding paws came and went, disappearing and reappearing upon winter as his travels changed. Icy sky tears fell and clustered upon frosted blades of grass, once green and lush, now brittle and iced, a baby blue haze running through the field. Trees huddled in the distance, trying to warm themselves again the biting winter winds, now crooked and naked, stripped of their beautiful leaves the autumn life once provided. The blue blur dulls the sharpness of the dead trees, a relaxed screen of calmness against all life, making the world silent as it sleeps, waiting for the awakening of summer's welcoming warmth. But for now, it remains in its slumber, the fox underground, the squirrel burrowed within an oak, and birds drifted south. No life was visible… yet there was, in some form or another. Upon a frozen hill, blanketed by a crystal sheet of frozen precipitation, sat a metal form. It had a human build, considered female. No movement followed the stone expression upon a chrome skull, not a metallic facial muscle twitched. Her signaling tools, used also for detecting audio, stood triangular, upright and somehow a bit relaxed. Resembling the shape of a style of 'pig-tails', they observed every sound that cut through the heavy silence, even some miles away. An audio wave of a mouth remained still. Arms of indestructible steel curled innocently around legs of iron, which were pulled up to her chin. Her glassy eyes remained on one spot, electronic pupils of sensitive, high-tech ability focused upon the trees yards away. Her frame was unbeatable, tough as steel, _tougher_, but still seemed so humanly fragile.

_Family and friends didn't understand anymore, _she thought. Suddenly, after hours of no movement, the gynoid spoke, her voice so human, so real.

"I guess if you save something so many times, it nitpicks upon your mistakes and it doesn't matter that you are the only thing between their life and death anymore. It needs perfection, now that it knows you're capable." She lowered her eyes.

"It. _Them._" Her eyelids silently covered her eyes, and she eventually stood, stretching her bionic joints back to flexibility. But, she knew she wasn't ready to head back to her hometown yet. To go back and see the angry, disappointed faces of ungrateful citizens? No. Not yet. Tremorton can wait.

Purple flames blazed, a planet beyond our life, lay destroyed and smoldering. Death hovered above the ground, even reaching up to the skies, which was now a deep violet. Bodies, torn, almost unidentifiable, are scattered among the ground. Nothing left of live beings remained, except for one. He was darker, largely built compared to the rest. He grunted as he ran his eyes across the land of corpses, then trudged until he came upon one. Resting a heavily clawed foot on a corpse's head, he turned it over. Its silver fur was torn at, in all directions, and stained with blood. Its blunt snout was cracked in half, along with some of its feet. The green eyes of the victim were rolled back into its skull, blood still seeping from its crushed nose. A ringed tail of silver and black lay mangled and tattered, bones sticking up through rigid fur. Its body resembled that of a primate in the beginning, but now it is just a sorry maw of blood and torn tissue. The muscled alien grunted once more and took its paw, aimed it above the body's head, and slammed down, scattering chips of skull and cartilage. Remains of a brain stuck within the claws of the large alien and he growled in disgust. Wiping his feet on the dirt ground, he stopped and turned. The orange moons have started to disappear behind the misty clouds above. No life remained, so he felt his work was done. The large aliens body shook, and suddenly his jaws opened wide, baring canines of unimaginable strength. As if in pain, the alien moaned and then hissed. Dropping to his knees, a shadow then shot from his chest. The stream of pure darkness landed on the ground and coiled into a being, regaining a shape. The face of a fox's skull and the skeletal, stringy body of a demon animal made up this creature. Ribs stuck out from its sides and a spiked spine poked out from underneath black skin. A long, bony, whip-like tail flicked and its small sharp teeth grinned into a disgusting smile. Its tongue, a snake of black and white spiral, flickered in and out of its drooling, navy blue mouth. Eyes of pure blackness contained two small, white pupils. They swept the land one more time, it being satisfied with its work. The alien the demon once possessed, dropped to the ground, its muscled body hitting the dirt with a large thud. Life was drained from the largely built alien, and was obviously provided from the once possessive demon. A deep, throaty voice of scratchy metal arose from the demon's throat.

"This planet was disgustingly easy to take down." Its body disintegrated into mist and arose to the sky where it ventured off into the abyss of space. A cluster of black gas, it floated along the river of space's current. Most of the planets remained lifeless. Boredom started to strike the demon- until it spotted one planet of a green and tan mixture with beautiful blue. Clouds grasped around the planet. Detecting life, strong life, the demon felt its body quiver with excitement. Shooting down, as fast as it could, it eagerly clawed itself into the planet's atmosphere. Fire blazed around the gaseous meteor as it roared into the planet. Slowly, it gradually made its way into the planet's skies and cooled down. Rocketing down, it eventually hit solid ground. With all the force, the demon tried to prevent too much of a commotion. Its gaseous form came over and it slowly rolled across land, but then the demon realized it was in a crater itself had created. Not noticing what damage he had done, he waited for the cloud to settle down, and the dirt to lower itself back where originally shot up from. Moments later, after the demon waited patiently and silently, the clouds cleared. It gazed above itself, noticing a slightly grayed sky. Before it could pull itself out of the crater to observe the land, he noticed a figure was watching him the whole time. The demon's dark eyes locked gazes with the inhabitant and it squinted to make out the local.

The being of circuits and various metals remained standing, the wind crossing paths with her metallic face. A hard skin of pure white, she couldn't feel it anyway. Most of all, she couldn't enjoy it. An aquamarine design shelled itself over her lower legs and feet; also a design of what resembled hair, also covering her hearing plates, her chest plate, and also the main part of her lower body, having the purpose of a pelvis. Technically named model XJ-9, as her creator would prefer she called herself, the machine appreciated to sound more socially friendly with a name she chose herself of 'Jenny'. It still didn't stop the mocking glares of the high school students that surround her.

Gradually, the silence of the beautifully frosted field became slit with the blade of a roaring sound. One of the cyborg's, or 'Jenny's', hearing plates twitched. A dark mass rumbled down through the atmosphere, ablaze, and finally made its way into crashing upon the frozen forest that held the same trees that Jenny was gazing at. Purely out of curiosity, not heroism, Jenny found herself rocketing at jet-speed towards the meteor's crashing spot. She couldn't help herself. She realized she needed something else to focus on before she got so angry with the humans she'd end up getting homicidal, or just abandon them all together.

Short stopping; now more professionally then when she remembered when she was first built, her feet came upon the smoldering crater. Silently, her senses calmly awaited the dust clouds to calm themselves and return back to Earth. As the dirt rested itself upon its original home, her eyes laid upon a terrible sight. A skeletal critter of skin and bone, literally, gazed up at her with shadowing eyes of anger, a poisoning stare that made her wonder even more about this alien. Should she be concerned? It looks like a demon more than anything, and it probably was. She raised a chrome eyebrow and didn't look away, herself having a strange, sudden fear it will escape her if she even blinks. After a minute of a hard stare, the demon slowly raised itself from a crouched position it once held. The demon blinked, but Jenny's stare remained cold and motionless. The demon suddenly rose a bony paw and stepped it forward three inches, but then it suddenly jumped back after Jenny launched herself into a defense mechanism of a disintegrating laser, transformed out of her left arm, aimed right for the demon's skull. Her face was content, and she was not backing down, and after the laser was in instant position, she remained still, waiting for a threatening move. The demon waited. Jenny's eyebrows lowered. The demon soon afterwards replaced its paw back to its original spot. Jenny stretched her mouth a bit and then spoke.

"Can I help you?"

The demon suddenly made Jenny nervous with a razor-like smile of jagged fangs. His eyes squinted.

"Why yes. Yes, you can." Without anytime for even the droid to react, the demon moved so quickly and morphed into a blackened, gaseous form, and dove at her face. He disappeared and planted himself into her head. She yelped and drew back her laser. She clenched her hands to her steel skull and squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind started to fizzle out and her eyes filmed a snowy blackout over themselves, and just like that, but she could cry out once more, she felt herself completely tune out. Her eyes went to complete darkness. After a short silence, a rebooting signal sound beamed itself and suddenly her eyes returned, only different. Her pupils were gone; all that remained was lifeless and white. Infinite. Now glassy, with all personality wiped out, her face twisted into one of the saddest frowns in the world. Her hearing plates darted upright. Her once young, kind-hearted voice was metallic and scratchy, an absorbing huzz of electronic anger.


End file.
